earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Emp
History (Submitted by Crown_Jules) Emp: Prehistory - 1930 Emp was born hundreds of thousands of years ago, during the Kherubim Genetic Revolution, to an ascended state as a pure Kherubim. Having dwarfism, Emp was neglected by the arrogant nobles, and thus spent his early life in the lower levels of his palace, watching the engineers go about their daily duties. So motivated, Emp began tinkering and let that guide his Kherubim development, becoming a Master Engineer of Khera. The wonders he weaved elevated him in Kherubim society until, at the request of the masses, he made public appearances. The judgmental Kherubim society showed obvious distaste for his diminutive stature and scorned him. Shaking it off, Emp was more than happy to spend most of his days in his workshop and avoid the Kherubim court outright. Every thousand years or so, he would take an interest in an apprentice and the Battlemaster Yon Kohl was one such example. Convinced Yon was the ideal soldier, Emp based his Hadrian defense androids on his pupil. The Hadrian defense line was such an important addition to the Kherubim military that Emp was given a commission and tasked with overseeing the capture of high ranking Daemonites. Emp called upon his many past apprentices and made an elite strike team worthy of such an important mission. The mission was successful, but the prisoners revolted during transportation and both Emp's team and the Daemonite prisoners crash-landed on Earth. Loss of cabin pressure during entry of Earth's atmosphere threw Emp hundreds of miles from where the other Kheran survivors would crash. Though Emp survived, his attempts to patch himself up left his healing slightly flawed. He was left with a "skull spur" which caused him to be disoriented and hindered his memory and the access to his psionic powers. He soon forgot who he was and had trouble even making new long-term memories. He lived out lives as hermits, sages, blacksmiths, and jewelers but his untreated injury caused him to be something of an eccentric genius wherever he went. Every forty years or so, he realized he was not aging and travel elsewhere to start anew. Emp: 1930 - Present In the 1930's, Emp was captured by Daemonites who had identified him as Kheran but didn't realize he was a Kherubim Lord (nor did Emp). Emp was unintentionally rescued by Zannah who had merely intended to blow off steam by killing Daemonites. When Zannah realized she had found Emp, she used Coda techniques to help him regain a piece of his identity but could not repair the skull spur. The two stayed together for a time, taking the hunt to the Daemonites while relocating their scattered Kheran comrades and their crossbreed progeny. When Helspont tried to escalate human evolution by manipulating world leaders during the 1950's, Emp responded with a newly organized Kheran attack team which Emp, Zannah, and Yon had formed with the help of the American government. Yon died during the mission, saving thousands. Emp was moved by Yon Kohl's sacrifice. Inspired by Yon's sacrifice, Emp created Halo Enterprises and the creation of the Jacob Marlowe identity, becoming a global philanthropist and billionaire tech mogul with the resources to fund a Covert Action Team.Network Files: Lord Emp Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Crown_Jules) Emp has been "Jacob Marlowe" three time. He created the first Jacob in the mid-60's. He assumed the identity of Jacob's son, "J.J." in the aftermath of the Manhattaning, deciding it was a convenient cover to claim his past identity was killed in the explosion. Emp let J.J. "retire" to a private island in 2007 and rolled out the current persona. * (Submitted by Cypher) Emp's first identity after Zannah helped him regain a small portion of his memory was "Saul Baxter". As Baxter, Emp became an intelligence agent during World War II. Through Zannah, Emp was introduced to Ystina and "Greg Sanders". After the war, they were all fundamental in the founding of International Operations and it's seven Covert Action Teams. Threat Assessment Resources * True Kherubim Physiology ** Accelerated Healing ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Stamina ** Enhanced Strength (Class II) ** Immortality ** Psychokinesis ** "Vorking" (Energy Manipulation) * World-Class Inventor ** World-Class Engineer * Master Business Manager * Charismatic * Expert of Diplomacy * Decent Marksman * Decent Martial Artist Weaknesses * Amnesia cased by Skull-Spur * Migraines Trivia and Notes Trivia * He provided a Kherubim elixir to Superman which woke him up from a coma following his battle with Doomsday. Notes * Lord Emp's address is a nod to his first comic book appearance: WildCATs #1, in 1992. * His portrait is based on his look from The Wild Storm, Vol. 1 #1. * In the comics he developed amnesia after battling with Helspont in the 1950's. Links and References * Appearances of Emp * Character Gallery: Emp Category:Characters Category:WildCATs Members Category:Aliens Category:Immortality Category:Kheran Category:Class II Enhanced Strength Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Martial Arts Category:Marksmanship Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory Members Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:White Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Secret Identity Category:Business Management Category:Submitted by Crown_Jules Category:Metropolitan Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Height 3' 6" Category:27th Reality Category:Amnesia